Chciałbym cię zabrać do baru na planecie Zog
by NiinaX
Summary: Spoilery do Children of Earth. Betowała F. Bar Zagit Zagaoo na planecie Zog należy w pełni do Madame Evans, która użyła go w swoim opowiadaniu "Zdarzenie galaktyk".


**Chciałbym cię zabrać do baru na planecie Zog**

– Chciałbym cię zabrać do baru Zagit Zagoo na planecie Zog – mówi Jack, przesuwając palcami po karku Ianto. – Byłem tam mnóstwo razy i to zdecydowanie najlepszy bar w całym wszechświecie.

- Najlepszy bar we wszechświecie? – Ianto delikatnie uniósł brwi z dezaprobatą. Leżał na piersi Jacka, wsłuchując się w uspokajające bicie jego serca.

- Naprawdę! – Jack zaśmiał się cicho, mocniej przyciągając go do siebie. – Zawsze odwiedzałem to miejsce podczas moich podróży – kontynuował. – Od zapachu alkoholu i unoszących się w powietrzu feromonów można oszaleć. Doznania są tak intensywne, że nie jesteś sobie w stanie tego wyobrazić – westchnął. – A najlepsze jest to…

Ianto przymknął oczy i przestał skupiać się na konkretnych słowach Jacka, wystarczało mu jedynie brzmienie jego głosu. Zawsze gdy wpadał w taki ton, za każdym razem, gdy mówił w ten sposób, Ianto czuł, jak bardzo jest mu odległy i że nigdy nie będzie go w stanie zrozumieć. Tak jak nikt nie będzie potrafił. Oczywiście, poza Doktorem.

Ianto zawsze czuł bolesne ukłucie, gdy Jack wspominał o Doktorze. _Tym właściwym_ Doktorze. _Jego_ Doktorze. Zaciskał wtedy usta i odwracał wzrok, by Jack niczego nie zauważył. Bo tu nawet nie chodziło o czystą zazdrość – Jack był przecież obok, zawsze czuły, zawsze gotów na każde poświęcenie. Dla niego, Jack zawsze wracał.

Nie, Ianto nie był zazdrosny o Doktora. To było coś innego. Gorycz człowieka. Ból śmiertelnika. Zawsze widział w oczach Jacka iskry, gdy ten mówił o Doktorze. Zawsze słyszał ten szczególny ton głosu, którym wypowiadał to imię. _Doktor._ Zawsze gdy Jack niechcący wspominał ich wspólne przygody – w innym czasie, na innej planecie, w innym wymiarze – czuł się obcy i taki samotny. Miliard lat temu. Tysiąc lat w przyszłość. Na planecie Ziemia. Na Satelicie 5. Wszędzie. Zawsze.

A Ianto – Ianto był tylko śmiertelnym człowiekiem. Zestarzeje się, umrze, nigdy nie odwiedzi najlepszego baru we wszechświecie. Zostanie pochowany w wilgotnej ziemi, jego ciało przeżre robactwo, jego dusza… Ianto nie wierzył w duszę. Dobrze pamiętał Suzie, drżącą jak osika ze strachu, że czeka na nią tylko Ciemność. Owena, który mówił o Pustce. Jacka, który umierał tak wiele razy i ani razu nie wspomniał o tym, co jest tam, dalej. Ianto wiedział dlaczego – chciał ich ustrzec przed strachem i rozpaczą. Jego, Gwen, Toshiko. Ich wszystkich.

Ianto Jones umrze i zostanie pochowany. Robactwo przeżre jego ciało, a jego kości zamienią się w pył. Nie będzie nic więcej. Żadnego białego światła i przejścia na drugą stronę. Będzie tylko śmierć.

Ianto nie boi się śmierci, nie w ten sposób, w który obawiają się jej inni. Ianto nienawidzi swojej śmiertelności z jednego tylko powodu – on opuści Jacka, zostawi go, a Doktor zostanie. Świat się skończy, a Doktor zostanie. Ściany między Wszechświatami popękają, a Doktor zostanie. Szczelina Czasoprzestrzenna rozprzestrzeni się na cały Kosmos, a Doktor zostanie. Doktor i Jack. Razem. W nieskończoność.

Dlatego Ianto odwraca wzrok i zagryza wargi. Ból śmiertelnika to coś, czego Jack nie zrozumie i Ianto nie chce jego współczucia. Skoro dostaną jedynie tych kilka lat (Ianto wie, że to zapewne będą miesiące - pracownicy Torchwood giną młodo – ale lepiej się oszukiwać), chce je wykorzystać. Chce nauczyć się tonu głosu Jacka, kształtu jego ust, chce zapamiętać ten szczególny wyraz twarzy, gdy Jack dochodzi w jego ustach, chce na zawsze zachować smak jego skóry na czubku języka.

I kiedy Jack wykrzykuje, że przybył Doktor i musi iść, Ianto dzielnie uśmiecha się i macha na pożegnanie. Wie, że dla niego Jack zawsze wróci.

Złośliwy głos z głowy, przypomina mu, że wróci tylko po to, by znów odejść. I znów. I znów. Ale Ianto każe mu się zamknąć. Wybór jest jeden – albo weźmie Jacka z tym wszystkim: z kosmicznym pyłem, niestarzejącym się ciałem, starymi oczami i Doktorem, albo nie dostanie Jacka w ogóle.

Ianto się nie zastanawia, bo naprawdę – czy to jest w ogóle jakiś wybór?

- Hej! Ziemia do Ianto! – Jack macha mu dłonią przed oczami i dopiero to wyrywa go z zamyślenia. – Nie słuchałeś mnie – prycha.

- Ależ słuchałem! – zapiera się Ianto, chociaż przecież wcale nie słuchał. – Najlepszy bar we wszechświecie, tak? – pyta, uroczo zagryzając wargi.

Jack ciężko wzdycha i przewraca oczami.

- Ianto Jones – zaczyna poważnie – wiedz, że ratują cię tylko seksowne walijskie samogłoski i gorące ciało.

Ianto śmieje się cicho i przyciąga go do siebie.

- Bardzo gorące – mruczy mu do ucha, a Jack z sykiem wypuszcza powietrze i przesuwa własne dłonie na jego nagie pośladki. Zaraz potem Ianto czuje usta Jacka na swoich sutkach i wszystko przestaje się liczyć.

Ianto wie, że pewnych rzeczy nie należy sobie życzyć, a już szczególnie tych, które są ingerencją w prawa Czasu. Ale to go nie powstrzymuje by co noc przed snem i w każdy poranek, tuż przed wstaniem z łóżka, błagalnym tonem wypowiadać jedno życzenie: _niech Jack nie patrzy, jak się starzeję_.

Wiele rzeczy w swoim życiu, Ianto znosi mężnie. Akceptuje, zazwyczaj bez pytań. Wymiary, podróże kosmiczne, fakt, że Jack pochodzi z LI wieku, Doktora. Tak długo, jak to jego imię Jack krzyczy, gdy się w nim porusza, tak długo, jak to jego palce ściska, gdy sam jest na szczycie, tak długo, jak to przy jego boku zasypia. Tak długo, Ianto będzie tylko odwracał wzrok i zaciskał wargi, bez słowa.

Ale jeśli jego życzenie nie zostanie spełnione - zamknie się w jednej klatce z Wołkiem. Albo wejdzie pod samochód. Skoczy z wieżowca. Utopi się w wannie. Byle tylko nie starzeć się, mając Jacka obok.

Ianto opada na łóżko, oddychając głośno. Uspokaja oddech, nie mogąc znaleźć słów. Intensywność seksu z Jackiem, intensywność tych orgazmów, nigdy nie przestanie go zaskakiwać.

- Mógłbym umrzeć w ten sposób – mówi w końcu i ociera spocone czoło. – Naprawdę, chciałbym tak umrzeć.

Jack patrzy na niego i Ianto z zaskoczeniem obserwuje, jak jego twarz się zmienia. Jak oczy Jacka stają się smutne. I puste.

- Coś nie w porządku? – pyta, podnosząc się na łokciu. Wyciąga dłoń i głaszcze go po włosach. – Powiedziałem coś nie tak?

Jack milczy i Ianto czuje się naprawdę zaniepokojony. Właściwie to, co powiedział, miało być przecież komplementem, trochę żartem.

- Umrzesz – mówi w końcu Jack, a Ianto patrzy na niego zdezorientowany. – Kiedyś umrzesz. Ja nie.

Ianto przymyka oczy na dłuższą chwilę, a potem na powrót opada na łóżko. Nie odpowiada, tylko patrzy w biały sufit. Przez chwilę chce powiedzieć, że przecież Jack nie będzie sam, będzie mógł być z Doktorem, ale milczy, bo to jeszcze nie ten moment.

Kiedy przychodzi właściwy czas i Ianto już wie, że jego prośba została spełniona, wie, że za chwilę umrze, właściwie się o nic nie martwi. Próbuje się nawet lekko uśmiechać.

Kręci mu się w głowie, brakuje powietrza, ale Jack trzyma go w ramionach i Ianto czuje się bezpieczny. Jeszcze wiele rzeczy chciał zrobić, wiele rzeczy powiedzieć, ale przecież wszystko będzie dobrze.

- Pamiętaj o mnie, Jack – mówi tylko i bardzo chce, by Jack pamiętał. Kiedy już odnajdzie swojego Doktora, kiedy będą przemierzać Światy i Wymiary, kiedy będą kpić z Czasu i pić wódkę w barze na planecie Zog, Ianto rozpaczliwie pragnie, by Jack pamiętał.

I kiedy ten obiecuje, że nie, nigdy o nim nie zapomni, Ianto umiera szczęśliwy. Jego ostatnie uczucie to usta Jacka na jego własnych; ostatni widok - jego oczy, w których Ianto widzi to wszystko, czego Jack nie potrafił nigdy powiedzieć.

I wreszcie nadchodzi ten moment by powiedzieć mu to, czego on sam też wcześniej nie potrafił, coś co musi być powiedziane. Więc gdy Jack nachyla się nad nim, ostatnie słowa, które zdoła wyszeptać mu do ucha to _– znajdź swojego Doktora, Jack._

Ianto umiera, a Jack tuli jego ciało do siebie i zanim sam także ulega truciźnie, zdąży przekląć wszystko, w co kiedykolwiek wierzył.


End file.
